Harry Potter and the Toad
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: With Hermione's care and help, Harry Potter's first detention with the Toad goes off course in a completely Harry Potter way and that changes everything. But will the headmaster finally understand why the Dementors, the Ministry, the dragon, Durzkaban and Voldemort have all failed to kill the BWL. Ronald Bilius has a happy ending. HHr NLLL MOF Dumbledore Character deaths.


Harry Potter and the Toad.

Chapter 1. A detention Un-earnt.

29/10/18 Beta by alix33 Thank you.

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: With Hermione's care and help, Harry Potter's first detention with the Toad goes off course in a completely Harry Potter way and that changes everything. But will the headmaster finally understand why the Dementors, the Ministry, the dragon, Durzkaban and Voldemort have all failed to kill the BWL. Ronald Bilius has a happy ending. HHr NLLL MOF Dumbledore Character deaths.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

At one minute to seven on that Friday evening, our hero Harry Potter, stood outside professor Umbridge's office on the third floor. He was feeling miserable and concerned that he had been tricked into a detention with the useless Ministry of Magic stooge who had been after him because he had stood up to her and her lies about Voldemort.

Harry knew it was a complete setup but he hadn't realized how quickly it would go down and it was all Ronald's fault. Hermione had reminded them to do the homework but of course Ronald didn't bother as he was too busy worrying about the Quidditch tryouts and he wanted to start his big dream by being the keeper on the Gryffindor team and then the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and head boy to win the Quidditch Cup as a stepping stone to his absolute dream job of being keeper for the famous Chudley Cannons.

Harry thought back to the events of the previous disastrous DADA class. He had his homework on the desk in front of him as professor Umbridge came around to collect it. He was sure that the Toad would find a lot to disagree with in his answers but he wasn't going to write any lies.

Ronald came out of his daydream when he heard the Toad collecting the pieces of parchment. He saw Harry's homework and suddenly realized he hadn't done it. He panicked as he picked up Harry's homework just as the professor reached their table, and she snatched it out his hand with a sneer but didn't bother to read the name on the top.

"Well done, Mr Weasley." Professor Umbridge said as she turned to Harry with a vicious smirk. "Oh? And where is your homework, Mr Potter? And don't tell me any lies that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must have stolen it!"

The Slytherins laughed at his misfortune of being singled out again as a surprised Harry looked at Ronald, whose ears were going red as he quickly shook his head to plead that Harry shouldn't betray him and his dreams.

"And don't blame Mr Weasley, he did his homework." Umbridge baited him.

"But?" Harry tried to protest but he realised even telling the truth wouldn't help him or make any difference as Ronald was too much of a tosser to help and his raging anger would only make the situation far worse.

Harry shook his head in defeat, he never would have imagined that the Toad would be the lesser evil compared to Ronald the Tosser's Prewett rage.

"Detention! Mr Potter!" Professor Umbridge cried victoriously. "This Friday evening at seven pm."

"But?"

"Do you wish to make that a double detention, Mr Potter?"

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe that Ronald could betray him like that. Then he remembered what happen last year. Only Hermione and Neville gave him a look of sympathy as they knew that he had done the homework.

Harry knew he was in big trouble as Friday evening was the Quidditch tryouts.

"Well then, don't be late!" Professor Umbridge cheerfully sneered with a creepy girlish giggle.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Harry checked his watch as he stood outside the DADA office. Thirty seconds to go. He took out the surgical gloves his best friend, Hermione, had given him and quickly put them on his hands.

After a year of the words 'Constant Vigilance' echoing around his head, he finally decided to follow that advice as he didn't trust Umbridge and he certainly didn't want to touch anything in her office.

The gloves came from Hermione's parents who were dentist and had a skin tone colour and were unnoticeable with the ancient rune for obscure that Hermione had marked them with. She had been supplying Harry with the gloves since he had a bad reaction to a potion residue while cleaning cauldrons during another detention with professor Snape in second year. She had tried to get Ronald to wear the gloves but he refused as they were Muggle made and he preferred Dragon hide gloves. But then again Ronald didn't seem to get that many detentions compared to Harry.

Harry thought about how much Hermione cared for him and he was angry with himself that he had disappointed her and allowed himself to lose his temper with the goading of the Toad and get this useless detention.

His best friend was not the only one aggravated with him.

Angelina Johnson, the beautiful Gryffindor Quidditch team captain was absolutely furious that he was missing the Keeper tryouts and Ronald had already angrily voiced his disappointment that his best mate wouldn't be there to support him and somehow forgot that this was all his fault.

Harry had wished that Ronald would just shut up and leave him alone as he could see that the Toad was enjoying Ronald's loud meltdown during lunch in the Great Hall and Harry could see another detention coming his way.

Then there were the other idiots who didn't want him talking about the return of Voldemort and thought he deserved all the detentions he got.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

The clock struck seven o'clock and Harry knocked on the door.

He heard her call, "Come in," in a sugary voice.

He entered cautiously, looking around.

Harry had known the last four previous occupiers of the office of the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sadly all of them had tried to kill or maim him in some way and the newest occupant was very likely to continue that tradition.

One look at that face and he knew his chances of leaving as whole and alive as he entered were disappearing quickly and he was so thankful for the surgical gloves from Hermione's parents.

After exchanging pleasantries, professor Umbridge pointed to a desk. "Sit!"

Harry slowly and carefully sat down as the sneering evil toad watched him for any sign of rebellion.

….. _With a massive effort,_ _he_ _looked away from her, dropped his schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair._

" _There," said Umbridge sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill," she added, as Harry bent down to open his bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."_

 _She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point._

" _I want you to write, I must not tell lies," she told him softly._

" _How many times?" Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness._

" _Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."_

 _She moved over to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry raised the sharp black quill, then realized what was missing._

" _You haven't given me any ink," he said._

" _Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge, with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice._

 _Harry placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must not tell lies. ...OotP_

The cheerful glare of the evil toad caused Harry to flinch as he looked at her in the corner of his eye. He was worried as she was excited about something but he didn't know what was supposed to happen or what to expect until he looked down at the parchment and without ink the words had materialize on the parchment as he wrote. His first thought was another enchanted diary and he wondered as the words had appeared on the parchment in what look to be shining red ink. He waited a moment to see if the red ink would disappear into the parchment.

It didn't so Harry looked round at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toad like mouth stretched in a smile.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," said Harry quietly.

He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, wrote _I must not tell lies_ , and then again.

Harry started to write the line for the fourth time when the evil toad let out a blood curdling scream. He turned to see her hold up her hand and there were the words, _I must not tell lies,_ carved into the back of her bleeding hand in his unmistakable chicken scratch handwriting.

Harry watched in horror as the Toad's cold eyes rolled up as she fainted at the sight of her own blood and her head hit the corner of the heavy oak desk with a wholesome British whack.

Harry instinctively knew having a professor collapse during detention was not a good thing as he dropped the black quill.

As he was alone and not fighting for his life, Harry's first thought was, what would Hermione do in this situation and realised that she would go get help from a professor.

Harry decided to go get Madam Pomfrey and he ran out of the office as fast as he could, while a portrait who had been quietly watching the whole incident left to go and report to the headmaster.

Unfortunately in his haste to get the stricken professor medical assistance, Harry accidentally knocked some of the ornamental plates off the wall that were decorated with a large technicolour kitten wearing a different bow around its neck and the plates smashed on the floor.

Surprisingly releasing the kittens that had been magically trapped and cursed into the plates.

Being playful kittens, they couldn't resist playing with the black feather quill.

Nor did they notice the red ink line follow everywhere the kittens ran with the quill or the red line that was traced over the arms and body of the fallen toad.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Running as fast as he could, Harry had almost made to the first floor where the hospital ward was when he ran around a corner and gave his least favourite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, such a fright that he jumped out of his way and fell into his girlfriends, Crabbe and Goyle, and scattering them into the wall like ten pins. Harry didn't stop as he knew his least favourite professor or rather his second least favourite professor would be nearby.

Harry banged opened the door of the Hospital ward as he slid to a stop. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! It's professor Umbridge. She has fallen and hit her head!"

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

The sound of a mysterious thuds and a student running in the corridor had caught the sensitive cat ears of a prowling Professor McGonagall and she had been tracking three Slytherins who were following Neville Longbottom on his way to the Hospital ward with medicinal herbs and plants from Professor Sprout's Green houses.

It looked like an ambush was about to go down.

Professor McGonagall had finally noticed that the bullying of her house had gotten to the point that she had to do something about it. And it had been pointed out to her by Poppy that when the headmaster put his Chief Warlock hat on and left the school, some of her vulnerable Gryffindors had been severely injured in ambushes. She had decided to watch the usual suspects.

She came around a corner to find the three Slytherins out of action and changed back to human to cast detection charms on the tangled mass of arms and legs. She discovered no spells that been cast and then took twenty points from each fallen Slytherin student for making the corridor look untidy.

The banging of the Hospital ward doors concerned her but the sound of Harry Potter's voice calling out something about professor Umbridge had her running too.

An incident involving Potter and Umbridge would never end well.

She changed back into her cat form as it was faster and ran past a furious professor Snape who was making his way to the fallen Slytherins. She changed back as she saw Potter and Poppy leave the Hospital ward with Longbottom.

"What have you done now?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I didn't do it! The toa.. er professor Umbridge fainted and collapsed in her office. She hit her head on the desk and is bleeding. I came for Madam Pomfrey as fast as I could." The exasperated Harry explained as they quickly walked towards the DADA office.

"And Malfoy?"

"Umbridge could be dying and that's not good, so I didn't have time to deal with the idiot." Harry said. "And I knew Sn.. er.. professor Snape would be nearby. So I just kept running and barreled through, Draco chickened out and jumped out of my way, so technically, I didn't touch him and the… Er professor Umbridge has my wand."

They came around a corner and Professor Snape stood up as he saw them approach. "I will see you expelled for this, Potter! And two hundred..."

"Not now, Severus!" Professor McGonagall cut off the cruel man. "Go find the headmaster and meet us in the professor Umbridge's office."

"Potter attacked my students!"

"Mister Potter! Did nothing of the sort!" Professor McGonagall hissed coldly with the emphasis on the word, Mister. "It is obvious that they tripped over their own slippery clumsy feet. Twenty point each from Slytherin for trying to blame another student for their carelessness!"

When he didn't move she added. "Now! If you please!"

They didn't pause or break step as the walked past the fallen Slytherins and their Head of House. Professor McGonagall was in the lead with Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Neville following closely behind. The corridors and staircases miraculously cleared of students as Professor Flitwick and Sprout joined them.

As they approach the DADA office they were surprised to see three cute kittens playing in the corridor with a black feather quill. Professor McGonagall hissed and the kittens dropped the feather and ran to hide in the shadows while red ink leaked out of the quill.

Harry pointed. "That's the black quill the toa.. professor Umbridge made me use!"

Professor Flitwick stopped them from touching it and waved his wand to inspect it. "A Gringotts' blood quill. Why would that monster have such a cursed artifact?"

Professor McGonagall cursed and grabbed Harry's wrist and looked at his hand. It was unmarked. She checked the other one.

Harry was amazed she didn't notice the surgical gloves.

"She gave me that quill to use to write lines." Harry answered her glare. "She wouldn't give me any ink!" Then added as he saw the red ink on the floor. "Is that blood?"

"Yes, Mr Potter." The little professor ground out. "Blood Quills are a restricted cursed artifact and only Gringotts are allowed to have them to sign very important documents with your own blood. I am not sure what has happened if you wrote with it, it should have used your blood and not hers. But unusual things happen around you, Mr Potter."

"It must be Lily's Love protection." Professor McGonagall reasoned. "The headmaster said that his mother had used some ancient powerful love based magic to protect her son from Voldemort, and it is in his skin."

"In his skin? Then it must have protected Mr Potter from the curse of the blood quill." Professor Flitwick reasoned.

"Oh?" Harry said as he moved his hands behind his back and removed the gloves before they could examine his hands more closely.

But they were focused on the thin red line on the floor as they followed it back to the office and found the thin blood line continued and was scribbled all over the office floor and walls with Umbridge's body also marked in thin bleeding cuts up her arms and all over her body, lying next to the desk as Harry had said.

Madam Pomfrey bent down to check the toad's vitals but sadly shook her head as she looked at the Professors.

"Damn!" The Professors cursed while Harry and Neville took a step back.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Professor McGonagall cursed as her detection charmed showed no magic had been used. "Now, I won't be able to kill her! Using a blood quill on my students!"

"Damn too!" Professor Flitwick cursed. "Gringotts would want to feed her alive to a dragon for stealing a blood quill."

For the first time Harry started to feel a little better as the Professors were more angry with a dead Umbridge than him.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

"We need to get ahead of this before the headmaster or the Minister can interfere." Professor McGonagall said.

McGonagall went to the fireplace and called her friend Madam Amelia Bones, as Flitwick waved his wand to close and seal the door, and then he cursed as he noticed the empty portrait. "Damn, the portrait has already gone to inform the headmaster."

"He is Chief Warlocking at the Ministry." Minerva answered as though the phrase Chief Warlocking was code for interfering and manipulating. "It will take some time to get the message through, but we must be quick!"

A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair came through the green flames of the fireplace. Harry recognized her from his trial as she paused to clean the soot from her monocle and she still looked every bit as forbidding. She followed Professor McGonagall and cursed as she saw the body. But Harry felt that her curse was more in disappointment that she wouldn't be able to kill the evil witch herself.

Then Professor Flitwick showed her the Gringotts' blood quill and she cursed vehemently. She looked at Harry's hand and then at Umbridge's bloody hand.

"I must not tell lies?" Madam Bones read as she turned to Harry.

"That is Mr Potter's handwriting." Professor McGonagall confirmed. "But, obviously not his blood. I don't know what has occurred but it is not the first time unusual things have happened around Mr Potter."

"Yes, most unusual things do seem happen around Mr Potter. My Susan has told me some of the stories." Madam Bones agreed as she turned to Harry. "How many times did you write it?"

Harry showed her the three and half lines on the parchment in the same chicken scratch handwriting. "She made me use the quill to write to write and didn't give me any ink. She screamed and collapsed and hit her head on the desk. I went for help."

Madam Bones looked Harry directly in the eye. "This is not your fault, Mr Potter, and it was very courageous of you to try and help her after everything she did to you. It looks like the blood quill had given her a death of at least a thousand cuts and it was Undersecretary Umbridge who caused her own death and saved herself from life in Azkaban or being eaten alive by a dragon for having a Gringotts' blood quill."

"Oh?" Harry said feeling very relieved as he didn't want two dead DADA professors listed on his permanent record.

"Yes, Mr Potter, that was very brave of you. Take two hundred points for keeping your head and going for help." Professor Flitwick said.

"And another two hundred points from me, for caring for the needs of another. That was very Hufflepuff of you." Professor Sprout said as she was very glad the evil witch was dead. She had known Umbridge as a student and knew how evil and vindictive she could get. She couldn't believe that the headmaster would allow that bitch in the castle, let alone teaching students.

They turned to Minerva. "And two hundred points from me, Mr Potter. You always try to do what is right. Just don't let professor Snape _see_ you until I can speak with him."

Madam Bones turned to the Professors. "Who else knows about this?"

"Only us, I sent Severus to go find the headmaster without saying why." Minerva said.

"Oh? The Chief Warlock was in his office at the Ministry when I left."

"Yes I know." Minerva said with a smirk. "I didn't want to deal with Severus' crap and I am sure the headmaster would throw Mr Potter to the wolves."

"Good thinking." Madam Bones said with a chuckle as she conjured up a body bag on the floor and slid the toad's body into it with a wave of her wand. She touched the Portkey runes with the tip of her wand and the body bag vanished to the Ministry of Magic's morgue. She conjured two evidence bags and placed the blood quill in one and the piece of parchment in the other. "I ask you not to touch anything in this office. I have to go and see the Minister and ask him what he knows about his late Undersecretary having a Gringotts' blood quill."

"Oh, Madam Bones, I am sure Gringotts would help with disposal of the body if no one claims it." Filius offered. "And that blood quill."

"Thank you, that will be handy to know. The bitch even having a Gringotts' blood quill will cause a big enough scandal without upsetting the Goblins." Amelia said as she turned to Minerva. "Do try to keep the headmaster out of my hair until I am finished."

"Don't worry, Amelia, the headmaster will be busy trying to find another DADA professor when he returns to the castle." Minerva said with a smirk.

"Let me know how that goes. As a thank you to Mr Potter I might be able to help." Madam Bones said as she disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace.

"Mr Longbottom and Mr Potter, you understand the need for silence?" Professor McGonagall asked and they nodded their heads. "Good, now if you could please gather the three kittens and find them a home in the Gryffindor tower?"

"I can do that." Neville said as he could see that Harry was exhausted and needed to be somewhere else.

Harry nodded a thank you to Neville and looked at his watch. It was seven twenty-five pm. "Damn, Angelina will kill me if I don't get to Quidditch practice."

"What is it with you and all these people wanting to kill you?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I don't know but Angelina will make it very painful." Harry said as he opened the window and summons his Firebolt and flew off into the sunset.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Neville finally caught the three kittens will the help of Luna Lovegood who had been hiding in the shadows. She claimed the cutest kitten while two first year Gryffindor witches claimed the other two. After the Daily Prophet ran the headline of the unfortunate accidental death of the Undersecretary with no mention of Harry's name, Neville might have let slip the information of the part the three kittens played in the demise of the evil witch. That made the three kittens and their carers very popular.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Harry flew towards the Quidditch pitch and followed the sound of Ronald's angry voice. Only halfway there, he understood that Ronald had missed out on the keeper spot and it was all Hermione's fault. Sick of his former friend blaming everyone else for his failures, Harry flew directly at the red dunderhead who backed away from Hermione and into the path of a miss-hit Bludger from the beater's tryout that was heading directly at Lavender Brown.

"BONG!"

The Bludger hit the back of Ronald's hard head and he collapsed face first into the poor unsuspecting girl's chest.

Lavender, who hadn't seen the Bludger, grabbed a beater's bat and whacked it over Ronald's head.

"BONG!"

"BONG!"

"BONG!"

"Lavender! Stop!" Her best friend, Parvati Patil, cried as she pointed to the heavy steel ball on the floor. "The idiot saved you from that Bludger."

"Oh? He did?" Lavender said as she stopped hitting the idiot and started to care for him.

Harry landed next to Hermione as she wrapped her arms around him while they both watched Ronald being carted off the hospital ward by Lavender and Parvati.

Harry smiled as he heard the idiot's head hit every step on the way down the viewing stand. The git was always too tall for his age.

"BONG!"

"BONG!"

"BONG!"

"Bong!"

"Bong!"

"Bong!"

Hermione turned to Harry and started to check him over for any new injuries.

"I'm okay, Hermione." Harry said as he enjoyed the attention and then he whispered. "Your parents' gloves saved me for a fate worse than death."

Hermione looked at Harry as he checked that they were alone and quietly told her what had happened to the Toad and to keep it a secret.

But when Harry got to the part where the Toad had collapsed and he asked himself, what would Hermione do? Hermione couldn't help herself, she was so proud of Harry thinking that before he reacted and that he thought of her, that she kissed him.

Full on the lips.

And Harry kissed her back.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Angelina didn't kill Harry too much for being late to Quidditch practice, and Hermione explained that she had been so worried over Harry facing detention with professor Umbridge alone, that she couldn't concentrate. This distraction upset Ronald and he missed every shot at the goals and Dean Thomas got the keeper position which made Ginny very happy.

"So, the tosser thought he could blame you?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes, he always does that to you and me." Hermione replied. "But now he is Lavender's problem."

"Yeah, maybe she can do some good with the idiot."

Hermione was so happy that she was brave enough to finally kiss Harry and he kissed her back, plus she was happy that Harry survived both near death experiences that evening without a scratch that she gave him a big hug as Harry place her on the back of his Firebolt and they flew around the castle in the romantic moonlight just like third year.

They discovered Neville and Luna on top of the Astronomy Tower with her new kitten, Aramis – a handsome cute young pure black kitten who hesitated between his fondness for Luna, and his magical calling for scheming for world domination as all cats do.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Lavender woke up in the chair next to her Ron Ron holding his hand as he laid in the hospital bed. She felt how soft her Ron Ron's head was and decided that it was soft enough to start her planned makeover. She discovered that all the blows to his hard head had completely erased his memory and he was a blank slate. She was very happy to console her Ron Ron and kept him too distracted to worry about Quidditch while she taught him table manners, how to dress nice and be the perfect gentleman that his brothers sometimes were and everything that his father should have taught him.

Lavender wrote a book on her make over of her Ron Ron and it became a bestseller.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Forewarned by his portrait spy network that the boy and the toad have had an incident, the headmaster deliberately ignored the repeated and growing desperate requests of his Potions professor to immediately return to the castle and instead made himself scarce while he waited for the bungling Minister Fudge to make a move against the boy. Then he could arrive in the nick of time and save the day to his advantage.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Unfortunately for the headmaster's plans, Madam Bones caught the Minister flat-footed and he quickly sold out his Undersecretary to save himself from the scandal and abandoned any plans to take over the school. But it was too little too late as word of the toad's demise had spread like wildfire but the overall feeling was disappointment that she was dead before someone else had an opportunity to extract their own revenge and kill her. Fudge resigned rather than face being thrown out of office and was replaced by Madam Bones.

By the time the headmaster finally returned to the castle, everyone knew it was Harry Potter and three toad-keteers (kittens) Athos, Porthos and Aramis who had saved them from the evil dark toad.

As the headmaster had been avoiding him, Harry totally ignored the headmaster's sad disappointed eyes and avoided him and his Pet Death Eater as he tried to guilt trip him with yet another death on his hands.

Harry took the step to avoid the Pet Death Eater by getting permission from Professor McGonagall to have Moony as his Potions tutor with Hermione, Neville and Luna. While the new Minister of Magic, Madam Bones, supplied an Auror called Tonks for the DADA position.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

The new Minister Bones was happy to listen to Harry and watch all of his memories. She used her Ministerial power to form a combine task force with the DMLE, and Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries to deal with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Against much protest by the headmaster, the Unspeakables examined Harry's famous scar and found the Horcrux there. They removed the Horcrux and used it with their extensive resources and information to find and destroy the other Horcruxes and the snake which weakened Voldemort and made him mortal again.

Acting on a tip-off from a certain free elf who had been helping the Great Harry Potter by keeping an eye on his former bad master, they thwarted the attack on Azkaban and were able to ambush and capture an injured Voldemort in an horrific and one-sided firefight. The few surviving Death Eaters were sent through the Veil with Voldemort except for a certain rat. Much to the protests of Dumbledore for them to have a second chance to repent, but no one was listening to him anymore when they realised how close He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to destroying their world.

The certain rat was captured in the Forbidden Forest after another anonymous tip and was questioned extensively. Sirius Black was freed after the rat admitted what he had done and on whose orders he had done it. When the task force uncovered Dumbledore's part in the murder of Harry's parents and Madam Bones' brother, Edgar, they came for him in his headmaster's office.

But he didn't go quietly and instead summoned Fawkes to flame him away.

However Fawkes had the last laugh as he flamed the wanted manipulative old fool straight into Sirius Black's old cell in Azkaban and as they say, flew away with the key.

As all the Death Eaters in Azkaban had been sent through the veil, that particular wing of the terrible prison fortress had been closed down, so no one knew he was there.

Except for Fawkes and the Dementors.

Fawkes returned to Harry with a smile that said that he knew something that no one else knew and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

And he never did.

Well he did tell Hedwig and she thought it was very funny and a great secret to keep as she didn't like how the Manipulating Old Fool had treated her Harry.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

After the escape of the headmaster, he was never seen again and all of his manipulations failed as the winds of change blew fresh life and new ideas through the Magical World.

Minister Bones took on board many of the changes that Hermione championed for Magical creatures and stamped out the bigotry and negative attitude of the Pure-bloods to all things Muggle, as she brought in the twenty-first century that Dumbledore had been manipulating against to maintain his control of the Magical World.

Harry and Hermione went on to become Head Boy and Girl and married soon after they graduated to start a family. As did Neville and Luna while Dean Thomas went on to be the starting keeper of the famous Chudley Cannons while his wife, Ginny, stayed at home to care for their growing family of redheads.

Surprisingly it was a very charming Ron Ron Bilius Brown whose life had changed the most as Lavender's brilliant makeover had completely and painfully destroyed the old Ronald Bilius and he became the perfect husband of a very successful Lavender Brown and the face of her beauty empire. Something Lavender well deserved after what happened to her in Canon.

 _\- Harry Potter and the Toad. -_

Thank you for reading.


End file.
